paranormalroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Damieni
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Okay, to start claiming click claiming under the title. NAME; Damieni AGE: 14 CREATURE: Hunter of Witches, Wizards and Necromancers STATUS: Female, lesbian LOOKS: see pics :) dami 1.jpg|When she was running away. dami 3.jpg|Her after she had made the clan. dami 4.jpg|Her at Hunters HQ. dami 5.jpg|Her with scythe dami 6.jpg|Her after killing a family of witches and wizards scythe.jpg|Her getting ready to kill a witch HISTORY: Leon and Trish were proud to have gotten the news that they were having their second child. Their son Jami was a great wizard already. They knew that the baby was going to have blonde hair and little green eyes. they all did. They hoped she would be a good witch like her brother and that she would be smart, kind and pretty when she grew up. When she was born, all those hopes and dreams went poof. She was born at midnight and had black tufts of hair already. They thought this was sad and a bad luck sign but kept her anyway knowing appearences could change later in life. But they didn't. She kept her black hair when growing up and had ice-cold blue eyes. She was no witch nor necromancer nor anything. But she did seem to be blessed by Death. She would stay by his side and he showed her a wierd affection that seemed to make her happy. She never laughed or smiled but just smirked when someone got hurt. It was enough for her parents one day when she laughed as Jami tripped and broke his collarbone. They gripped her arm and pulled her along with them to Lord Death. They asked him what was wrong with her. She had black not blonde hair and ice-blue not green eyes. She was abnormal and laughed and took glee at pain. Lord Death looked troubled for a few minutes before telling them the truth. It seemed when Damieni was in the womb, she died. But Lord Death saw how happy they were that they were going to have another child, that he brought her back to life. But something went wrong and it seems instead of Trish and Leons genes, she got his. Trish and leon were angry at this. Furios in fact! They even were so angry that once they left Lord Death's quarters they tried to kill her. They were both witches and wizards and tried to curse her to a painful death. But the spell backfired off Damieni because of Death's genes and killed all in the room. Trish, Leon and her brother Jami. They all lay on the floor dying with extreme pain. Damieni laughed at this but was angry that they tried to kill her so she ran away from the Haven only taking the scythe Lord Death gave her when he told her she was his daughter. She ran for a few months before deciding that witches and wizards did not deserve to live. They had tried to kill her so she would get revenge. She started to hunt them , killing them one by one. And she still does now. But one thing she does not kill is necromancers because they are related to Death and Pain. POWERS: From being Deaths daughter *Can make people think they are feeling pain *Can make people feel pain in both emotionally and physically *Can make a person get injured without touching them *Can kill someone with touch from overload of pain *Can sense and control pain, blood and make injuries from afar like cuts OTHER INFO: Hates the Haven besides Death and necromancers is lesbian Loves pain and has the nickname "Pain" Saying is "All's fair in Blood and Pain" "When the meds fail, so do I" -Kitty 07:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) aproved♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 08:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC)